


Glamour Girl and Stilettos

by hazelnutbrew



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cake, Collection of one shots that may or may not be loosely related, Cunnilingus, Do People Forget Misa Was Actually Smart, F/M, Hate Sex, Heterosexual, L Can Be A Creeper, L Totally Touched Misa's Butt, Love/Hate, Mental Orgasms, Mind Games, Model, Romance, Seductive Misa, Sex, Sometimes Drabbles Are Related, You Know Foodplay Is Involved With L, pervert L, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnutbrew/pseuds/hazelnutbrew
Summary: Misa's not as stupid as everyone thinks she is. She knows the whispered gossip about her, the way people don't treat her seriously. They say models don't have a brain in their head, but Misa doesn't care what they say.





	1. Chapter 1

Glamour Girl and Stilettos  
Misa's not as stupid as everyone thinks she is. She knows the whispered gossip about her, the way people don't treat her seriously. They say models don't have a brain in their head, but Misa doesn't care what they say. She'll continue to smile through the criticism and gracefully turn aside insults with her trademark optimism, because that's how people want to see her.

For some reason, Ryuuzaki knows. He stares at her with those dark, dark eyes of his, and Misa doesn't like it one bit. She hates how he appears so oblivious at one moment, then gives a secret knowing smile the next. It makes her feel exposed, especially with those perverted eyes furtively glanced at her direction. No, Misa doesn't like the perverted detective, with his Cheshire smiles and goggled eyes and unkempt hair.

She can't even imagine those filthy hands touching her, slender fingers probing, bitten nails raking across her back. When he swipes his tongue across his chapped lips as he's working, Misa thinks of that tongue lapping and curling inside her, a place where he has no right to taste, she shudders and unconsciously crosses her legs. Every time she crosses his legs, he always has to stare at her, black eyes unfathomable. Misa would then uncross her legs, feeling foolish, as though Ryuuzaki could read her disgusting thoughts.

Then curiosity overcame her. Could Ryuuzaki possibly be seduced? Light, as much as she adored him, didn't show any inclination of sexual interest toward her whatsoever. No matter what Misa did, Light refused to give in to 'baser desires'. However, Ryuuzaki seemed to exhibit a faint display of interest in her. He always stared at her with his disconcertingly infantile expression, thumb against his lip. Even though he was disgusting and perverted, would he be able to satisfy her? To worship her, pleasure her, and respond to her every whim? Somehow, thinking of this, of being loved, of being in control, was a seductive notion for her.

Wouldn’t it be lovely if Ryuuzaki, repulsive as he was, would fall for her seduction and she could coax information out of him? She could be useful, she could help Light-kun. Misa may not remember Ryuuzaki’s name, but she has other methods to help him. Even if it meant sleeping with that disgusting man, Misa would do anything for her Light-kun. She decided to test the boundaries by smiling brightly toward him. Ryuuzaki stared back at her, lollipop dangling in his mouth, when Misa said. "Can Misa have that lollipop? The red kind are her favorite."

The detective obliged, handing over his lollipop. Misa suctioned her lips over the red bulb. She watched his movements and expression carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. Ryuuzaki still stared at her with those bulging eyes of his, outlined by black lines that made them more pronounced, nibbling his thumb. Misa uncurled her lips from the lollipop, forming a seductive pout. She noticed his breathing became heavier, and he continued staring, staring with widened eyes, and she knew she won this little game with Ryuuzaki.

It was all too easy, easier than she thought it would be. From his reaction, she knew he had wanted this for a very long time. It wasn’t until this moment, though, that everything fell into place, that her suspicions were finally confirmed. His hands felt disgusting against her skin, and his tongue relentlessly tasted her. It felt as disgusting as she imagined it would. Yet Ryuuzaki doesn't know this. He doesn't know that she hated him, hated his fingers and tongue that violated her, but most importantly, he didn't know that he lost. She snared Ryuuzaki in her web of seduction, and she reveled having him pleasure her in the most demeaning way, lapping her, the taste of her on his tongue. Ryuuzaki lost, and she would prolong this pleasure as long as she can.


	2. Chapter 2

If Ryuuzaki wanted to play mind games, then Misa had a perfect solution in mind for that. He knew that he was always watching her through though googly black eyes of his, or through the monitors on the screen. Suspecting her of being Kira. For some reason, this notion caused Misa to become wet and bothered from the implications of a voyeur watching her every single move, paying attention to her, watching her gestures and expressions and other movements to wonder what she’s thinking about. Oh, Ryuuzaki was very good with mind games, Misa knew that. But Misa can play her own mind games as well.

While L was monitoring the screens, he ate a strawberry shortcake with a fork. His long spindly fingers grasped the fork with the tips of his fingers and he dangled a sweet morsel into his mouth, filled with cream and strawberries. Misa watched this intently, wondering if she would cream her panties at the thought. He was already playing mind games with her, wasn’t he? He probably didn’t intentionally do it, wasn’t’ even aware of it really, though Misa always wondered what his tongue would be like inside of her, tasting her like that strawberry shortcake. Tasting her essence.

Misa flounced up to L, while he was working on the computer, and asked, “Can Misa have a bite? She loves strawberry shortcake.”

Now, L sharing his desserts wasn’t a very common event. He usually ate a whole menagerie of sweets and pastries and cakes and pies by himself, though something in him must’ve seen something in Misa’s gaze that indicated she wouldn’t take no for an answer. He relented.

Misa took the fork in her fingers, making sure that her fingers brushed against Ryuuzaki’s. Then, as though she were performing for a theatrical piece, she hovered the fork near her mouth, which opened into a sultry pout. Lip gloss gleamed and made her lips looked especially as succulent as the strawberries. Then, she tentatively licked the dream from that particular bite, getting some cream on the side of her mouth, though she lapped all the cream from her mouth with her tongue. Then she plunged the fork into her mouth, tasting the delicious sweet and savoring its taste (she also noted how Ryuuzaki’s tongue touched the fork and enclosed his mouth over it, which was like exchanging a kiss between them) and she sensually puckered her lips around the fork and slowly drew it out once she acquired the tasty cake. She chewed slowly, then swallowed, a sinuous gulp in her swan-like neck.

Ryuuzaki watched all this with wide goggled eyes. Misa was pretty sure that the room got warmer and more suffocating. Misa licked her lips, before she said with a bright smile, “Would you like a taste of Misa’s strawberry lip gloss, Ryuuzaki? It’s her own brand, one of her favorites.”

“Misa-san,” L said, his eyes never blinking. ‘Why would I want strawberry lip gloss when I can have the real thing?”

Misa pouted again with her lips, and she leaned forward close to Ryuuzaki’s ear so that only he could hear, her breath tickling against him. “You’re right. Why settle for a kiss when you can get the real thing, Ryuuzaki?”

Ryuuzaki bit his thumb. She imagined she heard his breath hitch in his throat.

“Misa knows…” Misa said in a breathy whisper. “That you’re always watching her. That you find Misa alluring.”

“I don’t know what Misa-san is talking about.”

Misa giggled, before she sat on L’s lap and draped her arms around his shoulders, nibbling a little on his ear. “Misa knows that Ryuuzaki won’t resist.”

“What makes Misa-san come to that conclusion? I could be gay or asexual.”

“Woman’s intuition,” Misa said, before she unwrapped her arms from around his neck and gracefully pranced off his lap. “Misa will be waiting.”

L’s eyes darkened with what she assumed was lust. That’s when she knew she won this game.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone thought models were brainless pin up dolls only exploited for the satisfaction of the male gaze.

However, Misa lived this lifestyle, breathed it. She was glamour and stilettos, an icon of perfection with her dyed golden hair and vivid blue eyes. Misa always posed and imagined herself in front of an imaginary camera; she was a superstar, baby, the world is watching her, and idols performed all day long, even while off stage. That’s her secret, you know; that’s she’s constantly performing, as though she’s in front of a live audience even in her private moments.

Though, underneath it all, despite her lip gloss and eyeshadow, underneath her Eden-esque visage was a sharp and brilliant mind.

It was easy when someone didn’t know who you were. She loved the anonymity as much as she loved donning the lace and Lolita style garments. Misa currently chopped her hair short and let it’s natural ebony luster show through. The difference in her appearance from her model get up was striking, her beauty more subdued and played down, but she still was beautiful, nonetheless, in a Japanese style kind of way. Here she didn’t stand out—she could just be an anonymous face in the crowd. 

She was watching this one particular mind, who she was sure was playing mind games with her. He was the first man who rejected her advances as the model Misa, but right now, Misa was in a more normal guise. She took a comb through this man’s psychological profile, including the color of hair that he liked and what type of woman would be to his appeal. Though Misa wasn’t brainless, she wasn’t a genius, a prodigy, but that never really mattered anyway if you could act the part. Honey, if you could act, you could go anywhere.

“I’ve been watching you,” Misa said to strike up a conversation with the pale, ebony-haired man that put at thumb to his teeth and started gnawing it subconsciously. “What do you think about having a cup of coffee?”

“My man Watari attends to my every need and whim,” the male said. “Coffee is in constant supply, as well as the staple, sugar. Glucose is needed for higher functioning brain power.”

More like sugar rots your stupid brain, you pretentious prick, Misa thougt, though she kept her smile as best as she could. Not a falter in her gaze or her brilliant smile; she wondered if she ever blinded people with her teeth. They sure were glossy, pearly, and white. She took perfect care of her teeth. And she abhorred the notion that this man would carelessly ingest sugar to rot his teeth out of his mouth before he’s thirty, she imagined. Smile, God is watching

“I’m sure that you’re a very busy man,” Misa hinted. The gentleman before her remained tight-lipped. She could even get the most taciturn of men to reveal their secrets to her.

Just you wait, Ryuzaki, Misa thought.

“But,” Misa’s lips formed a sultry pout. “I know Ryuzaki-san’s secret. It’s a name hiding your identity, but I know the psychological force of names. You’re not Ryuzaki, but L, you see.”

If L showed surprise on his features, he kept them well hidden from her. He chewed his thumb and looked at her thoughtfully, as though looking at her in a new light.

“Ah, Misa-san, is it? Despite the makeup and well concealed features, I can still tell it’s you.”

“You’re in love with an idealized version of me,” Misa said. “Just like people are in love with the idealized image of L.”

“Well, like you said,” L said. “Names have psychological force. I deliberately built up a reputation for my name to instill psychological fear into my enemies. The power of a name can build up a reputation and force people into awe and reverence. Reverence, or becoming a god like figure, is a very impressive way to capture the idols and masses.”

“But you are a mere man, Ryuzaki,” Misa said, her brown eyes twinkling. “A mere mortal.”

“I’ve always been aware of my fallibility,” L said. “But just like you hide behind glamour and makeup, I’m also an illusion behind a single letter, an icon that represents hope for humanity.”

“But I want to get to know the real you,” Misa breathed. “I will show you the real me. Bare and naked across your bed.”

“Misa-san makes a tempting proposal,” L said in a dull tone. “What makes you think that I’m tempted by you? The only women who I would even consider my equal, my Irene Radler, is Naomi.”

“But Naomi’s dead, isn’t she?” Misa said as she giggled a little udnerneath per parasol. “Poor, poor, girl. How unfortunate. Just a little too trusting. Too believing in the good of others. That blinded her.”

“Naomi-san was no fool,” L said as his eyes sharpened towards Misa. “As for you, Misa-san…you’re more dangerous. You are a fool, and fools are unpredictable.”

“Sometimes fools are gambit pieces in a game of cards,” Misa cooed. “You are also a fool, L. A well disguised fool, but a fool regardless.”

L looked towards her, remaining cool aw a cucumber even though Misa insulted his intelligence. “What makes Misa come to that assumption.”

“You’re emotionally stunted, ‘Misa said simply. “You don’t understand a girl’s heart or feelings at all.”

“I have no time for such indulgences or relationships,” L said. “Besides that, it could be an endangerment. It could be a complication in my job that would compromise me. Why would I get into a relationship with my enemy, anyway?”

“Because I want you to indulge in a night of corruption and debauchery,” Misa said. “You won’t be disappointed.”

L hunched over, as though considering something. “You must’ve really combed through my pscyhe if you knew that I liked women with black hair.”

“They say that a woman dies her hair changes her personality,” Misa said while wrinkling her nose at her. “People say that blondes are more fun and approachable, but you lean towards more intellectual types, so brunettes are more your thing on a subconscious level. Your hair color does say a lot about you, and sometimes dying your hair gives you a persona that you can hide behind. Like everyone loves Misa Misa, don’t they? But if they saw me now, I wouldn’t be seen as approachable—black hair is a more subdued tone, really, and darling, the real me is this. Misa Misa is more what you see is what you get, but m normal self is more…refined, I should say.”

“Are you ever the diva,” L said. “There are cultural stereotypes and psychological profiles that one assesses due to hair color unfortunately, though just like there is psychology behind the color of your hair, there is psychology behind names. Kira also hides behind his name; a distasteful name, but it’s been warped into a religion for people because he kills those that he believes are unjust. People cling to Kira and fear him, he also became a religious icon of sorts that people pay reverence to.”

“That is the difference between you and Kira,’ Misa said with adoration in her eyes. “You are a mortal, but Kira is a God. However, what are Gods to nonbelievers?”

“You don’t believe in God, then, Amane-san?”

Misa shook her head. “The only person I believe in is myself. I won’t rely on God or anyone else to make my decisions for me. If I want something, I go ahead and grab it, because darling, if you want something in this world, you gotta fight for it tooth and nail.”

She leaned up and brushed her lips against L’s.

“You are a man and I’m a man-killer,” Misa said with a sweet smile. “Quite literally and figuratively. Even though Kira is a God, he was still a man in the end and I killed him.”


End file.
